


you held your pride like you should've held me

by ThisIsOnYouPrincess



Series: Story of Us Series [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, Kinda, clarke thinks her mom is dead, slight twist in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsOnYouPrincess/pseuds/ThisIsOnYouPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is the only one close to Clarke when she sees the Exodus Crash carrying her mother crash into the earth.<br/>He is the only one to witness as her barriers fall - crash, really, with a vengeance - to the floor and her broken body along with them.<br/>And he cannot do a single thing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you held your pride like you should've held me

Finn glares at Clarke with his hands on his knees. Clarke is breathing heavily beside Bellamy - who is clearly the most physically fit of the group - as Finn’s eyes flickers between the two of them. “You got something to say?” Bellamy asks Finn roughly. Finn nods, but when he speaks he speaks to Clarke. 

“I told you no guns!” He shouts at her. Bellamy watches her face carefully as she replies. 

“I told you we couldn’t trust the grounders.” She counters. “I was right.”

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were up to?” Raven asks Finn, and his eyes - reluctantly - leave Clarke. 

“I tried! But you were too busy making bullets for your guns.” He shouts at his girlfriend. Bellamy simmers. Finn is blaming everyone but himself. Bellamy doesn’t want to get involved - there’s nothing he wants less than to be a part of this love triangle, for God’s sake - but Finn’s being awfully self-righteous and the two girls don’t seem to be knocking him down a peg. 

“You’re lucky she brought that!” Bellamy interjects. “They came there to kill you, Finn.” 

“You don’t know that.” The kid is blind, Bellamy decides. “Jasper fired the first shot!” Octavia’s and Jasper’s heads lift and Bellamy resists the urge to swear at Finn. 

“You ruined everything.” Octavia speaks for the first time. Bellamy half expects her to be talking to him - she’s always talking to him - but when he looks at her, her eyes are on Jasper; then she turns around and walks into camp. The group watches her.

“I saved you!” Jasper shouts at her retreating figure. If it was anyone else raising their voice at his sister, Bellamy would have flew at him by now, but it was Jasper and he was right. He had just saved Octavia’s life. Bellamy watches sadly as Jasper’s face contort slightly as Octavia walked away. The kid was in love with her and everyone but her could see it. “You’re welcome.” Jasper mutters as he moves between Clarke and Bellamy, shaking his head. 

“Well if we weren’t at war already, we sure as hell are now.” Finn says, frustrated and the other three turn to look at him. Clarke tilts her head slightly, looking at Finn with frustration clear in her face. Bellamy looks at him out of the corner of his eyes, too annoyed to see him full on. 

“You didn’t have to trust the grounders,” Finn tells Clarke, his eyes dancing with indignation. “You just had to trust me.” Then he’s gone, pushing past her to get back into camp. Raven follows, Bellamy stays. He watches their backs as they walk away, standing beside Clarke, his tongue in cheek. He’s a little indignant himself, on Clarke’s behalf. Her lips are parted in disbelief as she watches Finn walk away. To say Bellamy is surprised would be an understatement. It’s no secret that the spacewalker and the princess have a little thing going on. Neither of them have quite perfected their game faces yet. God help them playing poker, Bellamy thinks ruefully.

“Like I said,” Bellamy says, his eyes not leaving Finn and Raven’s backs. “Best Unity Day ever.” Clarke remains silent, only turning to look at Bellamy a few moments later, when he turns suddenly, hearing a noise far off. She follows his eyes and sees the Exodus ship falling - just like he does. 

“The Exodus ship?” He asks for confirmation, despite the fact that he knows the answer. He squints a little, taking Clarke’s silence as affirmation. “Your mom is early.” Bellamy was still reluctant to trust the pardoning Jaha had given him. Sure, he trusted Clarke, but he felt like Clarke trusted too easily (at least up until recently) and maybe Jaha wasn’t completely truthful. 

He’s sure it wouldn’t be the first time. 

He didn’t bring up his suspicions, because Clarke’s mother was coming down on that ship - and despite his disdain for both Clarke and anybody in her society (which was unfair, but there nonetheless), he would give anything to have his own mother come down here to be with him and Octavia, so there’s no way he would begrudge her of her own (even though Clarke didn’t exactly seem ecstatic about her arrival here on earth herself).

Clarke laughs a little at the absurdity of the situation - Bellamy understands why. Her mother and her people are coming down - here, to Earth - and Clarke can share everything she’s seen and learned with them, show them firsthand. His lips are pulled up at the corners a little, too. 

As the moments pass, though, the smile begins to fade from her lips, and Bellamy doesn’t quite understand why until she speaks. 

“Wait… too fast, no parachute… Something’s wrong.” Her eyes are a little wider than usual and her lips are parted in shock. Then they witness the landing - the crash - of the ship, and Bellamy sees where Clarke’s concern came from. 

Fire.

Bellamy’s eyes are drawn away from the explosion, to Clarke when she stumbles. He sees her whole body shaking but before he can do anything about it - like support her - she’s on her knees on the ground, keeled over. He doesn’t know what to do or say. He could say sorry, but he’s not going to, because he knows firsthand that apologies don’t bring whoever you’ve lost back, they don’t do anything but reinforce the fact that they’re gone. He doesn’t move - he doesn’t quite know why - he just stands still, watching her rock back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. He slides to the floor beside her - still not holding or touching her - and continues to watch her. 

“C’mon, Princess. Pull yourself together.” He says gruffly, quietly. She doesn’t appear to hear him. He repeats himself but nothing happens. She continues to stay where she is, with her eyes fixed on the sky as if her staring at the spot where it all went wrong will somehow fix the problem.

It won’t. He wants to make her feel better, tell her it’ll be okay, but he can’t - _"Clarke."_   - b ecause it will never be okay again - "Come _on,_ Princess." - It will hurt everyday for the rest of her life. 

So he sits there silently and watches her cry, not doing anything about it. By the time that they’re found by Finn and Monty, Clarke is huddled into a ball and Bellamy’s hands are numb from the cold. 

He still doesn’t disturb her, just walks by her side as they’re led back to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes Part 6 of this 10 Part series.  
> I have nothing else written for it right now, so yeah, I best get onto that.  
> It's shoddy and I'm sorry but I feel like I haven't updated this series in forever (does anyone even want it to be updated? idk.)  
> But yeah, it's fun to write so ya.  
> Comment and Kudos and all that good stuff.


End file.
